Dreams Do Come True
by caz1969
Summary: Sara had one dream. but maybe that dream was more than she dreamed of.


**Dreams D****o Come True**

Sara had just got cleaned up and her shift was finished, she was making her way from the locker room, she walked passed Grissom's office she could see he was busy with paperwork; she carried on walking thinking i_f only he had said yes to dinner_.

Grissom knew Sarah was near to him he got a feeling anytime she was near him, a feeling inside him that knew she meant so much to him, a feeling of wanting to hold her close to him, and never letting go, but he didn't look up till she walked by, he lifted his head and took off his glasses, when Sarah was out of site, he got up and walked quickly in the same direction.

Sara got into her car she sat back in the driver's seat and sighed, _if only I was going home with him, I have a day off tomorrow and what better way to spend it was with Grissom, but I suppose a girl can only dream, _she thought to herself.

Sara sat up as someone tapped on the car window, she looked through the glass to see Grissom standing with a smile on his face, as she opened the window he said "I know your probably on your way home and in need of sleep" it had been a long shift since we had to cover for Nick and Warrick as both had been off with flu. "But I could do with your help with a case".

"I will get my kit" Sara said as she opened the car door, "You won't need it" he replied, Sara looked round at him, but he had walked away from the car, Grissom shouted "meet you at my car in five" and he was out of site.

Grissom went back to his office to collect his keys on his way back he was thinking _am I doing the right thing, of course I know I want Sara, but after turning her down when she asked me to have dinner with her, maybe she won't go along with it, but I have to try. _All Grissom had thought of in the past months was the words Sara had said after he said no to dinner. _It might be too late_ that's all he kept thinking.

"So you going to fill me in on the case so far" Sara said as Grissom drove. "I have a confession to make" Grissom said with a smirk on his face. Sara turned to face Grissom as he drove; "go on" was Sara's reply, with a look of what's he up to on her face "I don't need any help with a case, you…well I hope you will like it, but no more questions till we get there, lets just say I was a fool before", "I..", Grissom put his finger over her lips to stop her from saying anything else. Sara's heart was beating fast.

Sara sat with one thought going through her mind, _what he is up to, he turned me down for dinner and now he is taking me somewhere I have no idea where.._

Grissom stopped the car and Sara sat looking at him, they had just pulled up outside Grissom's house, she had been to his house before when he had forgotten paper work and Catherine had dropped it off to him on there way to a case together.

Grissom opened the passenger side of the car to let Sara out, "what are we doing here" she said not moving from the seat, "wait and see" was his only reply. He put his hand on her arm, and both there eyes met, she just wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to make a fool of herself, not again "I should have said yes to your dinner invitation, so will you let me make it up to you, and let me cook you breakfast" Grissom said.

"I…yes" and they both walked up to the house.

Chapter 2

Grissom held the door to his home open for Sara, as Sara walked in she said "why now", "I don't want to lose you" was his reply, Sara smiled, when Grissom had closed the door, he reached out and took her hand. "I'm Sorry Sara…" but as he said her name Sara kissed him on the lips, "I just don't want to hurt you" he said as her lips left his.

Grissom took her other hand in his, "will we skip breakfast" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. They couldn't stop looking into each others eyes. "Sounds good" Sara replied. And both there lips met again, this time hungry for each other.

As Grissom lead Sara to the bedroom still kissing her, Sara's phone rang, but nothing was going to stop them, the phone stopped after a few rings, and when it rang again Sara was on top of the bed with Grissom next to her, Sara sat up, it was Catherine's name on the phone screen "Sara where are you" the voice on the other end of the phone said as Sara answered it. "I'm … I'm at home" Sara said. "but your car is still at the lab, I was looking for you as I thought you hadn't left yet", "I got a lift as I was too tired to drive home" Sara said, and held out her hand as if what else could I say, as Grissom unbuttoned her blouse, he could hear Catherine's voice saying, "ok well get some sleep and I will pick you up for next shift", "ok that's great Cath, call you before then" and hung up.

They both laughed, Grissom finished off taking her blouse off and Sara started to unbutton his shirt, Grissom let the blouse fall to the floor as he pushed her gently on her back onto the bed, he finished off taking his unbuttoned shirt off, which fell to the ground also. Sara watched as he took his trousers off and he was standing in front of her with his boxers on, _am I dreaming _she thought. But as his hands slid her trousers off she knew it wasn't a dream.

They both lay on the bed facing each other in there underwear, Grissom's had one hand on her side and the other wrapped around her shoulders. "This should have happened a long time ago" Sara said, Grissom moved his lips towards her and before he kissed her he said "San Francisco"

Her heart was beating fast as he took her underwear off; Sara was enjoying every touch of his gentle hands. "Oh Sara, I want you" Grissom whispered, and they both enjoyed every touch of each other.

2 hours later Sara woke up and as she opened her eyes she could see she wasn't in her own bed. Grissom entered the bedroom holding a tray, "I did say I would cook breakfast didn't I". It wasn't a dream" she said not meaning to say it out loud, "no my dear, it certainly wasn't a dream" As he put the tray on the bed beside Sara he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "But if it was a dream, what a fantastic dream it would have been" Grissom whispered into her ear. Sara's heart was beating fast again.

They both sat on the bed eating the breakfast Grissom had cooked, Sara was watching Grissom as he took a drink of orange juice, her face was glowing, "so how long have you planned this for" she said, Grissom looked into her eyes and said "I watched you walk away from my office this morning and thought, if I don't do anything now it…I may be too late"

Sara moved the tray away off the bed and said," hold me", Grissom moved closer and held her in his arms, "Sara I don't ever want to let you go" Sara let out a sigh, and they both lay in bed holding each other tight.

CHAPTER 3

It was 5pm, as Sara looked at the clock and walked into the room Grissom was in. "Sara, ask me again the question you asked me before", Grissom shouted from the shower, Sara looked at Grissom through the glass screen of the shower, "no need to shout Gil" Sara said. Grissom turned to face her from behind the glass; Sara opened the glass screen letting Grissom's robe fall to the floor, and stepped into the shower. He put his hands on her sides and kissed her neck, "this is nice" he said, "thought you might want company" Sara whispered in his ear.

Sara was getting dressed into Grissom's clothes, he had left them out for her; _I will have to go home to get changed soon,_ she thought pulling they top over her head, Sara could smell him from his top, she smiled and thought _maybe I will get my own clothes a bit later_, Grissom walked into the room and said, "So you haven't asked me" Sara looked into the mirror in front of her and could see and feel Grissom wrapping his arms around her. "Well what was it I said again…would you like to have dinner with me" she said quietly. "No don't answer that" she said turning to face Grissom "lets just spend time alone together, tonight is our night off" she said kissing him around the chin. "We could eat here if you like; both of us can cook together, or would you like to go to your place" Grissom said as he was kissing her neck, he could feel her wet air against his cheek.

"Let's go back to bed, dinner can wait" Grissom said, while he was undressing the clothes she had just put on. "Gil, make love to me" Sara said as they both fell onto the bed. They both tasted each other and kissed every part of each others body.

Grissom lay watching Sara sleep, it was late in the evening now; _she is so beautiful _he thought, touching her hair, Sara moved and snuggled up to Grissom, "how long have you been awake" she said looking into his eyes. Grissom touched her chin with his hand and said, "long enough to see how beautiful you are Sara, Sara loved it when he said her name,", I'm just Happy you needed help with that case" Sara said as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer, she could feel him smile as her lips met his. "Mmm, that mystery case" he whispered. They kissed and they both didn't want to stop but the sound of the door being knocked made both of them jump.

"who can ….Brass" Grissom said as he got out of bed and put on the robe Sara had on earlier, Grissom shook his head and said, "I had planned to have a few beers with him here tonight, my mind was on other things, or should I say on one person, you stay in bed honey", Grissom looked at Sara and winked. The smile on her face said it all, she loved this man.

Grissom left the room and Sara pulled the bed sheet over her, grinning as if she had just won first prize, but she hadn't won first prize, she had won more than that, the man she loved was the best prize ever.

Grissom opened the door and Brass stood waving the cans he had brought along for them, "Hope you're getting dressed for me now", Brass said as walked through the door.

"You get back to bed then, and try sleep it off" Sara could here Brass's voice saying. As Brass turned to walk towards the door he said pointing to Grissoms cell phone on the table, "give me a call before shift tomorrow night and let me know how you are" as he opened the door, he heard a phone ring, it was coming from the bedroom, he turned to Grissom and said, "Threes a crowd", Brass walked out the door, turned to Grissom and smiled, "Sara?" brass whispered, Grissom didn't say anything but he didn't need to, Brass wasn't stupid.

Grissom walked over to the bedroom door and he pushed the door open, standing in the door frame he dropped his robe to the floor, standing naked, Sara said, "Sorry, I could see my phone light up and as I went to pick it up to stop it ringing and I dropped it, did Brass buy your excuse", Grissom walked over and climbed into bed holding Sara, he said"well he almost did until he heard the phone ring, coming from the bedroom" , Sara's head fell onto Grissom's shoulder, "Its ok honey, I will speak to him next shift" he said. As Grissom ran his fingers down her back he whispered, "I love you Sara".

CHAPTER 4

"Thanks Gil", Sara said as she sat on the bed drying her wet hair with a towel, they had both not left Grissom's house since the morning Grissom drove her there. Sara was wearing Grissom's clothes and he was going to drive her to her place to get a change of clothes, then both would arrive in Grissom's car for start of the shift. "No thank you Sara" Grissom said as he sat next to her, "let's do it again….soon" he said kissing her on the cheek. Grissom stood up, "coffee?" he said, holding his hand against the cheek he had just kissed, Sara nodded and continued to dry her hair. "You bet she called out as he made his way to the kitchen. Grissom turned round and winked, just before he was out of view.

Sara's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, Catherine's name was flashing up, "Grissom", she shouted, Grissom had made the coffee, " yes honey" he called as he walked in from the kitchen holding 2 cups. "Catherine" Sara said holding the phone in front of him. Grissom's looked puzzled as he looked at the phone flashing, _why_ _is that a problem_, he was thinking, then he said "your car". Sara nodded, "what am I going to tell her?" she asked. Grissom put the cups on the table and sat down on the sofa next to Sara, and said, "Tell her that you have just had the best time ever with the man that loves you", Sara looked at him as the phone stopped ringing, and picked up the cushion from the sofa and hit him with it, "that is not funny", Grissom laughed out loud, as he put the cushion behind him, and pulled Sara close to him, "well it's true", he whispered.

The phone started to ring again, "Hi Catherine, I won't need that lift from you, I picked my car up earlier", Sara said trying to sound convincing, on answering the phone, "Oh…..I…", Catherine was sitting next to Sara's car in the labs car park, Catherine had been called in early to help out Brass, "ok" Catherine said looking at Sara's car again just to make sure it was hers. "You ready", Sara could here a mans voice on the other end of the phone, "Catherine you still there" Sara asked, "Yes will see you at the lab" Catherine said closing the phone.

Sara looked at Grissom and said, "I'm sure that was Brass's voice I heard, "Where was Catherine", Grissom asked just before he took a sip from his cup "Sara shrugged her shoulders and said "don't know".

Catherine was looking puzzled, "Jim is that not Sara's car? She asked, pointing to the car parked next to hers, Jim Brass looked at the car and said, "Sure is", he looked at her and grinned, "what!, have I missed something" she said "Let's just say, "our two friends have been spending more time together, he said. Brass made his way round the car, opened the passenger's door and climbed in, Catherine watched him as he sat on the seat, "Grissom, Sara…but when?" she asked holding the steering wheel with both hands. Brass closed the door still grinning and said, "Drive and I will fill you in".

Grissom and Sara sat on the sofa kissing; _this could be the last kiss till shift ends_ they both had been thinking, Grissom put his hand on Sara's back and moved it inside of his top that Sara was wearing, he could feel the back of Sara's bra, "do we have time?" She whispered, "Plenty my dear" he replied unfastening her bra. As Sara could feel her bra loosen Grissom kissed her neck, "Pity we have work to go to she whispered", Grissom looked into Sara's eyes, "Wish I had done this a long time ago", then he stood up took Sara's hand to help her from the sofa, and said, "bedroom now Sara Sidle", as Sara smiled she turned and moved in the direction of the bedroom, Grissom grabbed both her sides with his hands, and followed her kissing the back of her head, "I'm going to make love to you one more time before we leave for work honey", "Mmmm Doctor Grissom I do love you" Sarah said.

CHAPTER 5

Grissom looked through the class into the break room, he could see Sara sitting by herself staring at the cup she was holding with both hands in front of her, there was also another cup sitting on the table, he looked at the smile she had on her face, _She is so beautiful, _he thought, it had been only20 mins since theyboth arrived at the lab together_, _coming in a bit early as to not bump into any of the team. Grissom had to go to his office first while Sara the coffees,

"Grissom" a voice appeared from nowhere as he walked nearer to the break room, Grissom turned round to see Catherine walking towards him, Sara had looked up to see both Grissom & Catherine standing at the entry of the break room, she quickly stood up watching them talking, she could hear Grissom say, "no, nothing exciting", Sara walked over to the sink to pour the cup of untouched coffee down the drain, and rinse the cup out, as Grissom & Catherine walked in, Catherine walked over to the coffee pot, "Hi Sara" Grissom said to Sara, Sara was just putting the washed cup in the cupboard, "Hi" Sara replied as she sat back down just as Catherine said, "what about you Sara, anything exciting on your night off", "Sara looked at Grissom then at Catherine and said, "No, nothing exciting", "oh well" Catherine replied as she turned to pour herself a coffee. Grissom looked at Sara and mimed "Brass". _Both replying the same,_ Catherine thought as turned around and sat down at the table smiling.

Catherine still smiling said, "I was in earlier to help Jim out", Sara lifted her cup to drink more of her coffee and stopped, "thought I heard his voice when I was talking to you on the phone" she said,_ She must have seen my car then_, Sara thought to herself, Grissom had his back to both of them pouring a coffee, he stopped pouring and turned round to face Catherine and Sara. "ok Catherine, out with it" Grissom said as he put both his hands on the back of the chair next to Sara, Catherine got up and walked out of the break room, before she left the room she turned and said, "let me know when the others arrive, I need to finish helping Jim", and walked down the corridor. _I can play games too_ Catherine thought as she went Brass's office..

Grissom looked at Sara and shrugged his shoulders then walked back over to pour the rest of his coffee, "she's playing games with us" he said, Sara got up and walked over to were Grissom was and put her hand on his arm and said, "You need to speak to her", Just then Nick and Warrick walked in, "Hey guys" Nick said, Sara turned and dropped both her hands to her side, "Hey Nick" she replied, "Nick" Grissom said as he spilled some of his coffee. Warrick just sat at the table nodding to both Sara & Grissom as they looked at him. "Where's Catherine", Warrick said looking out of the break room into the corridor, "Playing games" Grissom said walking out the break room. "Be back in a minute he shouted walking towards his office. Nick & Warrick both looked at Sara, Sara shrugged her shoulders and got up to refill her cup with more coffee, _oh how I love this place, and him, _Sara thought picking up the coffee pot and looking towards Grissom's office.

Sara was walking to her car with nick, "what was Grissom all about earlier?" he asked, "when", Sara replied as they put there kits into the trunk. "Catherine playing games, what was that about and where is she. Nick said as he walked round the car, "Haven't a clue Nick, you ready to go" she said walking round the other side of the car. They both got into the car, nick looking at Sara; _she knows something_ he was thinking as they drove off.

Grissom walked into Jim Brass's office, "Right Jim wh…." he stopped talking as he noticed Catherine sitting across the desk from him. Grissom closed the door and said, "Good, both of you are here".

CHAPTER 6

Grissom left Jim Brass's office, closing the door behind him; he stood and let out a sigh, grinned then walked to his office.

Brass and Catherine still in the office Grissom had just left sat in silence looking at each other across the desk. Catherine then stood up and said, "Well what do you know, that's why he brought Sara to Vegas", Jim walked over to the door and opened it for Catherine, "sly old fox", he said, they both looked at each other and smiled, Catherine said, "right I have a case to solve, need to find Warrick", Jim closed the door behind Catherine and shook his head, walking over to pick up the phone.

"Warrick, how you feeling ", Catherine said as she walked into the break room, Warrick was sitting with his head in his hands, "Better than I was, thanks", he said looking up at Catherine, "Nick has got over it, but I have still got a touch of it still", "you fit to drive?, Catherine asked, "sure, what we got", he asked, taking the assignment paper from Catherine's hand, they both left the break room.

Grissom sat in his office looking through some papers, his cell phone rang, "Sara" he said answering the phone, "Hey, did you speak with Catherine?" she asked. "Done one better, I spoke to Catherine & Jim, tell you about it tonight over breakfast honey", Grissom said with a grin on his face, Sara was standing at her car taking her and Nick's kits out the boot, she closed the boot," Ok, your place or mine, I think It's my turn to cook breakfast Gi…."she was saying as she turned round, but Nick was standing behind her, "Good, call you later", and hung up, Grissom looked at the phone, it read call ended on his screen. Grissom smirked and thought _Nick._

"Are you creeping up on me?" Sara asked Nick as she walked past him, "Breakfast, with who?" he asked as he followed her picking up his kit case. Sara was walking quickly over to the crime scene, "No one Nick lets get started eh". Nick said in a low voice, "Sara's seeing someone", "what was that Nick?" Sara said as she put her kit on the ground and looked at him, "Nothing" he replied, grinning at her, _I will find out before shift finishes, _he was thinking.

Jim Brass walked into Grissom's office, "Busy?" he asked, Grissom looked up from his paperwork, "for you Jim, no" Grissom replied, "I shouldn't have said anything to Catherine about you and Sara, I'm sorry", Jim said as he sat on the chair across from Grissom, "It's fine Jim, I told you, we just don't want to go public, you know why", Grissom said, as he took his glasses off. Just then Jim's phone rang, "be right there" Jim said into the phone. "Need you on this one Gil" Brass said as he got up from the chair, and left the office, Grissom followed.

The shift was nearly over and Sara & Nick had just finished working on there case, "That was a straight forward case tonight, eh Sara", Nick said as they both walked into the locker room, "Yeah, only when you started to talk to the girl and her boyfriend nearly hit you", Sara said as she opened her locker door, "I know I'm just lucky you saw what he was going to do, some guys are just jealous of my charm", Nick said with a smile on his face. "The dead guy wasn't so lucky, when he hit him though" Sara said as she stood up, and closed the locker door, "If it wasn't for the way he fell and hit his head on the kerb, he probably would still be alive" Nick said, watching Sara walking out the locker room.

Sara bumped right into Grissom as she left the locker room, he had been walking backwards "Greg I need them done in 10 minutes" he was saying, "Sorry" Grissom said as he turned to face Sara, he put out his hand out and took her arm to steady himself, looking into each others eyes they both smiled, "It's fine", Sara said, Nick looked up still sitting in the locker room, and saw Grissom holding Sara's arm, Grissom and Sara blushed, "You ready?" Sara asked, with Grissom still holding her arm, "Give me 15 minutes, take my spare key from my desk drawer"; Grissom said still looking into Sara's eyes, "ok, will see you at your place", Sara said just as Nick sneezed. Sara turned round as Grissom removed his hand from Sara's arm, "Nick", Grissom said surprised, and walked away from Sara shaking his head.

Nick stood up and walked over towards Sara, she hadn't moved since she turned round, _I forgot he was there_,_ she was thinking,_ Grissom had that effect on her, she would forget everything around her when was talking to her. "Have a nice breakfast" he said as he walked past her, grinning, "Both of you" he shouted as he turned the corner of the corridor and out of site.

Sara still standing outside the locker room, smiled as she watched Nick turn the corner, and then turned to see Grissom talking to a Police officer, Grissom looked up and gave her a smile, Sara smiled back and mimed, "don't be long" and walked towards Grissom's office to get his house keys.

CHAPTER 7

"Sara", Warrick shouted as Sara was walking towards her car, Sara stopped and turned round, "you coming for some breakfast?" he asked as he got closer to Sara, "No I'm…I will give it a miss today", she replied as she opened her car door. Warrick laughed and said, "Greg's buying, he lost a bet with me and Nick, you won't get that offer again", Sara laughed and said, "Your fine Warrick, he can make it up to me next time he loses a bet", and Sara got into her car and drove off.

Warrick walked towards his car when Greg appeared, "Is Sara meeting us there?" Greg asked, Warrick, Greg watched Sara's car go out of sight, "No she can't make it today" Warrick replied, Warrick noticed Greg looked unhappy at what he had just said, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder Warrick said, "I think you might have to keep looking from afar Greg", Greg looked at Warrick and said, " What you talking about", Greg blushed and walked away from Warrick towards his car and said, "Come on let's get some breakfast", the two men got into there own cars, before they closed the doors Warrick shouted to Greg, "Nick has already left, and Catherine will be along as soon as she is finished", Greg nodded and closed his car door, and they both drove off.

Sara was driving to her house, she had to get a change of clothes, before she went to Grissom's house, she had the music up loud and tapping her hand against the steering wheel, _I hope gill won't be far behind me, _she thought.

Sara got to Grissom's, turning the key in the door her cell phone started to ring, she dropped the bag she had been holding trying get the phone from her pocket, as she picked up the bag and walked into Grissom's house, looking at the screen, Grissom's name was flashing up, "don't tell me your running late" Sara said as she answered, "No honey, I wanted to b…." before he could finish, Sara said with a big smile on her face, "Oh Gil, they are beautiful", Sara was looking at a giant vase of flowers on the table, "As I was saying, I wanted to be with you when you got them, I shouldn't be that long dear, so you just take a shower and relax", "Ok, will I start on breakfast? "She asked, "No, I will stop off and bring something in for us, see you soon honey", Grissom replied, Sara picked a card from the flowers, "ok, see you soon", Sara said as she closed her cell phone.

Sara read the card out loud to herself, _Sara, Thanks for making me so happy, Love Gil Xx. _She touched the flowers with one hand and held the card close to her chest with the other and sighed, _I love this man so much,_ she thought to herself.

Sara made her way to the bedroom with the bag she had brought with her, taking out her clean clothes and putting them on the chair, she started to undress so she could have a shower. Making her way to the shower she looked at the flowers once again, _No one has ever given me flowers before_, she thought to herself.

Grissom was in his office getting ready to leave to go home, Brass appeared in the doorway, "Are you off home now?" he asked Grissom. Looking at him with a grin on his face Grissom replied, "Sure am Jim". "Don't need to say, have a nice day, as I know you will with that grin on your face". Grissom walked over towards Jim, Jim moved from the doorway out into the corridor, "See you tonight Jim", Grissom said walking past him, still grinning. "Have fun" Jim shouted as Grissom walked down the corridor, Grissom just raised his hand up as he walked out of sight. _I've not saw him this happy in years, _Jim was thinking to himself as he walked in the same direction as Grissom.

CHAPTER 8

Grissom was not far from his house; he couldn't wait to get home to be with Sara, he had picked up some breakfast for them both, all they would need to make was coffee.

Sara had just came out the shower, she had Grissom's bath robe on, she could smell him from it, she put the robe sleeve to her nose, _he smells good_, she was thinking to herself.

Sara went into the bedroom and lay on top of the bed; she closed her eyes for what she thought was a few minutes, the next thing she could feel her neck being kissed, she smiled and opened her eyes, Grissom was sitting on the bed next to her, his hair was wet, and was only wearing his boxers, "How long have you been home?" she asked, as she went to sit up, Grissom started to undo his bathrobe she was wearing, "Half an hour honey, you looked so peaceful sleeping when I came in, so I just went for a shower first.

As Sara lay back down on the bed, Grissom started to kiss her neck again, he said, "You smell nice", Sara smiled and whispered in his ear, "You smell nice too Gil", Sara moved over to the other side of the bed to let Grissom lay down on the bed beside her, he took off his boxers before he lay beside Sara, they both lay on the bed facing each other, they looked into each others eyes both of them not saying a word,Grissom had his elbow propping him up, he then leaned over to kiss Sara on the lips, still kissing each other he started to take Sara's arm out of the robe that he had undone earlier, he then took her other arm out of the robe, Sara lay down on her back, and moved the robe so it would fall onto the floor, Grissom started to kiss every inch of Sara's body, Sara's ran her hand through his hair, she then tugged at his hair gently as he made his way down her body, "Gil", he could here Sara moan.

A few hours later, Grissom woke first, he opened his eyes Sara's head was against his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her body, he didn't move he just watched her sleep, he watched her for about ten minutes, then he kissed her on the forehead, He could see Sara smile, as he looked at her again, Sara felt his kiss and said with her eyes still closed, "Never let me go Gil", Grissom kissed her forehead again and said, "Never honey". They lay in bed for 10 minutes not moving or saying anything, Sara then moved to kiss Grissom on the lips, Grissom moved to sit up; Sara put her hand on his chest pushing him back onto the bed. Wanting him so much, she moved her body on top of him his hands on each of her sides this time it was Sara's who was in control.

After making love, they both lay in bed side by side on there backs, holding each others hand, Grissom turned onto his side, "Hungry?" he asked, kissing her hand he was holding "yes, we didn't have breakfast remember", Sara said with a smile on her face. "I will go for a shower and then sort some food out, you stay in bed" he said, he then leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you Sara" he said as he got up from the bed, Sara pulled him back into her arms and kissed his lips, Sara then jumped out of the bed, "I'm first in the shower" she shouted as she ran out the bedroom.

Grissom tried to grab her arm, when he missed he crawled over the bed and ran after her laughing, "That's not funny" he shouted, still laughing, he caught up with her just as she got into the shower, grabbing her by the sides "this shower is big enough for two Miss Sidle", he pulled her into his arms, Grissom put one hand out to put the water on, still holding each other, and kissing passionately under the spray of the water, "Sara broke from the kiss and said, "you scrub my back and I will scrub yours Dr Grissom", I will do more than that Miss Sidle", "Mmmmm sounds good" Sara said as there lips met.

Grissom & Sara sat at the table eating, Sara kept looking at Grissom, "what" he said laughing, Sara shook her head, and laughed, Grissom stood up if you don't tell me I will...I will…", "you will what", Sara said still laughing", Sara put her hand out to hold Grissom's hand, Grissom put his hand in Sara's hand, he sat back down on the chair, "what is it Sara" he said smiling, "Your face when you realised Nick was in the locker room", Grissom held her hand tighter, "we haven't really done a good job of keeping it to ourselves have we", he said, "No, First Brass, then he tells Catherine, and Nick heard me on phone talking to you, then when he saw us outside the locker room" Sara said.

Grissom stood up still holding Sara's hand, Sara stood up and they made there way over to the sofa, Sara sat with one leg up on the sofa, sitting sideways, Grissom sat with his back on the sofa, Grissom put his hand on Sara's thigh. "Warrick and Greg will know by now, they all met for breakfast" Sara said. Grissom smiled and looked into her eyes, "I know let's just hope they all keep it to themselves just now", he said lifting his hand to touch her face. "You know why we need to keep it to just them" he said kissing her lips. "I know Gil, your my boss", Sara moved to cuddle into Grissom, Grissom putting his arm around her.

"What would you like to do before shift tonight", Sara asked Grissom, "Well since you have worn me out over the last few days, why don't we watch a DVD" he replied hugging her tight and laughing, Sara said, "Oh blame me", she laughed looking up into his eyes.

CHAPTER 9

Sara stretched out her legs as she sat on the sofa, "that was a good movie Gil", Sara shouted in the direction of the kitchen, where Grissom was making coffee. "Yeah, I think I've seen it twenty times now and every time I watch it I still laugh". Sara looked at the flowers Grissom had bought for her, _I love the way he laughs, _Sara was thinking, as she stood up and brushed her hands over the petals as she walked towards the kitchen, "Sara", Grissom shouted, Grissom had his back to Sara as she walked up to him he was about to pick up the cups, but he knew she was behind him he could feel her, as he could always do when she was near him. Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's midriff, "Yes she whispered in his ear", Grissom smiled, took his hands from the coffee cups he was about to lift, and turned round putting his hands on Sara's shoulders and looked into her eyes, Sara looked into his eyes, touching his face with her hand, she leaned in to kiss him, but he put his finger on her lips, and said, "On our next shift off, would you like to come on a rollercoaster with me", he took his finger off her lips and ran his fingers through her hair, still looking into her eyes,

Sara looked at him puzzled, and said, "yeah, why not if that's what you want to do", Grissom kissed Sara, Sara sighed and kissed him back, then he said breaking away from the kiss," thanks, you will enjoy it honey". Sara smiled, and said, "I will…I better get my things together before I go", she turned to walk away, and Grissom grabbed her hand. "Coffee first", he said with a big smile, she smiled moving forward to pick up the cup of coffee.

Sara had left Grissom's house she was driving to her own place before her shift,_ why did I agree to the Rollercoaster ride, _she was thinking. _I've never been on one before, and I never knew Grissom was a fan of them, but I don't really know a lot about him, he keeps himself to himself,_ _but I do know one thing he is a fantastic lover, _she smiled and sighed, turning up the music in her car and started to sing to the music.

Grissom was sitting on the sofa, smiling he started to think of the last few days, but he stopped smiling, _am I doing the right thing, I'm Sara's boss, but I just love being with her, she is beautiful, young, has a fantastic smile, she makes my heart beat fast and she makes me feel young again, _all those thoughts going through his mind, he started to smile again. He stood up and walked over to pick up his things for his shift. He walked over to his front door and grabbed his keys from the table next to the door, opened the door and before he closed it he stood and looked around his house and said out loud, _it feels empty without her here. _He closed the door and made his way to his car.

Grissom had stopped off at a shop on his way to the lab, as he got back into the car his cell phone rang; he didn't recognise the number, "Grissom" he said into the phone as he answered it. "Gil, its Peter, Peter from San Francisco", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Peter, how are you doing, it's been a long time", Grissom said with a smile on his face, "I'm doing great Gil, It's taken me a while to track your number down, I lost my phone so had to do a bit of tracking to find your number", Peter said", "oh, is anything wrong?", Grissom asked, Grissom had not heard from Peter for ages, he had met him in San Francisco, the night after he had saw Sara for the first time, "No, I'm getting married Gil", Peter replied, "that's great", Grissom said as he looked into his rear view mirror, Peter was the same age as Grissom, "will call you later when I get home, with the details, It's in Vegas, I just had to call you as soon as I tracked your number", Peter said sounding excited, "ok. Nice to hear from you Peter, chat to you soon", Grissom said running his fingers through his hair, "Call you later, bye", peter said, both men hanging up.

Grissom started up his car, _it was nice to hear from Peter, and I got on well with him in San Francisco, and the times we spoke on the phone after I came back to Vegas, wonder what his wife to be is like, he was always looking at the young girls when we had drinks together in San Francisco, _Grissom was thinking as he was driving, then he laughed and thought, _I can talk, I couldn't take my eyes off Sara the first time I saw her. _And I still can't he said aloud, with that smile on his face again.

Greg was in the lab working on a sample, he was standing up and had his back to the door, and he had headphones on dancingto the sound of the music he could hear through them. He was singing well a noise was coming from his mouth. Grissom stood in the door way, "Greg" he shouted. But Greg could only hear the music, Grissom laughed and said "he needs singing lessons", Nick appeared behind Grissom, That is awful", Nick shouted, Grissom turned and said in a low voice, "Nick there is no need to shout I can hear you". Both Nick and Grissom walked into the lab one after the other, Greg still not knowing anybody was behind him and still dancing and singing loudly. Grissom tapped Greg on the shoulders, Greg jumped, putting one hand towards his ear to take off the headphones, "Don't creep up on me", he said as he turned round, he then realised it was Grissom who had made him jump, looking into his eyes he smiled and said, "Grissom".

Nick was laughing, Grissom looked away from Greg to Nick, and Nick stopped laughing. Grissom said, "You will go deaf Greg", Nick laughed and said, "Or we all will if you don't stop the singing", by this time Sara and Warrick had came into the lab, Sara said to Grissom, "You left a note in the break room you wanted to see us in here", Greg winked at Sara, then he looked at Grissom and went to wink but the look Grissom gave him, Greg stopped and looked at Nick, Nick and Warrick stood shaking there heads, trying not to laugh.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and they both thought the same thing, _we need to talk to them all together about us soon, before anyone else finds out._

CHAPTER 10

Grissom, took his glasses off, he had just finished showing his team some samples that Greg was working on for him, it was from a previous case they had all worked on together, and new evidence had came up, "Nick and Warrick, you are working with Catherine, she should be with Brass in his office, she will fill you in on the case you will be working on", Grissom said picking up a notepad, Nick and Warrick turned to walk towards the lab door, "Sara your with me", Greg looked at Sara and grinned, Sara laughed and shook her head, "GREG" Grissom shouted, Nick and Warrick stopped, and they both looked at Greg then Grissom, Sara looked to the floor, "Can you all make it to breakfast after shift", Grissom said, "I'm paying" he finished , "Free breakfast in two days Warrick said, looking at Nick, Nick pushed Warrick out the lab door and said, "We both take you up on your offer Grissom", Grissom nodded, "tell Catherine and Brass them as well", the two younger men gave a high five as they left the lab. "Greg" Grissom said looking at him, "yeah, count me in"; he replied, looking at him putting his headphones back on, Sara smiled at Greg and walked out the lab, followed by Grissom.

_Must admit they do look good together, Greg was thinking, _as he turned the volume up on his headphones, making sure no one was behind him this time then he did a little dance, he had a soft spot for Sara, but he knew nothing would have ever happened.

As they walked down the corridor, Sara could feel Grissom behind her, she just wanted to take him into his office and kiss him. She could hear Grissom sigh, she turned around still walking, "What case am I on?" she asked giving him a smirk, Grissom winked and said, "come into my office and I will tell you Miss Sidle".

Grissom sat at his desk reading from a notebook, with Sara standing at the other side she had both hands on his desk, bending over the desk a bit further, Grissom looked over the top of his Glasses at her, "what have you got", she said, taking a hand from the desk and pointing to a box on top of his desk next to him, he looked from Sara's face to the end of her finger she was pointing with then to the box, putting his hand over the box, he looked into Sara's eyes, he moved the box into the drawer under his desk. "Come on Gil, what is it?" she asked as she put her hand back down on his desk, still looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Later honey", and smiled, her heart was melting, _I wanted him_ _so_ _much, _she was thinking, staring into each others eyes. Grissom stood up and leaned over towards her brushed his finger over her lips, and whispered again, "Later honey", he then put his hand onto the desk in front of him kissed her on the lips then walked round the table his hand brushing against her side, Sara didn't move only her eyes followed his. Her heart was beating fast; as he got behind her she turned round leaning her behind on his desk and folding her arms, they smiled at each other. Grissom turned a page on the notebook he was holding and handed it to her, Sara stood up straight looking at the notebook then looking up at Grissom, as Grissom walked out his office door, she read what he had written, _can't wait to make Love to you honey, G Xx, Sara_ ripped the page out the notebook, "Bring the book with you to the car and your kit", he shouted as he walked down the corridor with the biggest grin on his face. Sara folded the page up and put it in her pocket; _me too _she whispered and followed him down the corridor.

Grissom opened the passenger side of his car waiting for Sara, She walked slowly towards him carrying her kit, she looked him up and down slowly, and he did the same to her. When she got next to him, she whispered in his ear, "Later, I'm going to show you something as well Dr Grissom", Grissom took her kit from her and Sara got into the car sitting on the passenger seat. Grissom laughed and smiled closed the door when she was seated, as he walked around the back of the car he watched her through the window, as he opened his door he could see that beautiful smile across her face. _Oh, I'm looking forward to later, _he thought to himself, Sara was thinking, _oh how I wish it was later._ Grissom got into the car, "what address is written on that book Sara? "He asked as he drove off.

CHAPTER 11

Sara could feel Grissom watching her in between watching the road as he drove; Sara was smirking but she didn't say anything, then Sara put her hand out and placed it on his thigh, running her hand up and down it, she was looking at him, "So later is going to fun then Gil" she said still running her hand down his thigh again, just as she was about to run it back up his thigh, his cell phone rang, they both jumped.

Sara laughed; Grissom looked at the number flashing up on the screen, and passed the phone to Sara, "who is it?" she asked looking at the number flashing, "Answer it", he said laughing, Sara looked at him and answered the phone, still looking at Grissom she said, "Hello", "Grissom, oh sorry I must have the wrong number", the man's voice on the other end said, Sara, sat more upright on the seat, shaking her head at Grissom, she said, "No I…It's Grissom's phone, he can't come to the phone just now, who is it", "Peter", the mans voice said, "Well peter, I can get him to call you when he is free", Sara told the man, Grissom said, "Tell him who you are, you know him", Sara looked confused now, and said into the phone, "Peter, Grissom says, I know you, my names Sara Sidle, do you know me", there was no replay on the other end, then the voice said, "Sara, yes I know you, I met you in San Francisco when Grissom met you, we had dinner together one night, Grissom was trying to impress you", the man laughed, Sara hit Grissom on the leg, "Yes I remember, you and your girlfriend, if I remember you spilled her drink all down her front, how are you," Peter laughed, "Yeah I remember what a night that was, I'm doing great I'm getting married", "Great, when?, "she asked sitting back on the seat, "That's what I want to talk to Grissom about, to see if he will be free in two weeks, as it's in Vegas, and I would like to meet up with him before, or the both of you, it would be nice to see you again too Sara", Grissom gestured to Sara to let Peter know he will phone him when he gets home, "Grissom will call you later when we…he gets home," Sara said blushing, "ok, nice again to talk to you Sara, take care", Peter said, "Same here Peter", Sara said hanging up.

Sara put the phone down, and turned to face Grissom just as he was about to park the car, "When did you last speak to peter, I didn't know you both kept in touch", Sara said looking out the window to see the house that was in front of the car. " he called me on my way to the lab tonight, he had lost my number and had just got hold of it again, he sounds really excited about getting married, Grissom said turning off the car engine, "Yeah he sure does, will be nice to catch up with him, I only really chatted to him twice, when I met him, mind you I only had eyes for another man then," Grissom blushed and put both hands on the steering wheel, "Yeah you did, didn't you", he said opening the car to get out, Sara reached over to slap him but he was too fast for her, she laughed, Before Grissom closed the car door, he said, " will call peter from home, you coming to help or are you going to sit there all night", he shouted still laughing, and walking towards the house they had parked in front off.

Sara got out the car looking at the house, and shouted , "Grissom, this isn't….", but before she could finish, "you wont need your kit just now, Grissom shouted looking back to Sara as she was about to get her kit from the back of the car.

_What is he up to, _Sara was thinking, running her fingers through her hair, she stood looking at the house then looked at the other houses; as she started to walk towards the house Grissom waved for her to hurry up, She smiled and shouted, "I'm coming Gil1".

Grissom was standing at the front door with the door to the house open, she hadn't even noticed him opening it, "who lives here?," Sara asked as she got next to Grissom, Grissom had a grin on his face, "Me…well tomorrow it will be", he replied putting his hand on her back and guiding her through the front door.

Next thing Sara knew she was standing in this room with Grissom standing behind her, he put a hand on each of her shoulders, then he slid his hands down and wrapped his arms around her waist, Sara held onto his arms in front of her, he kissed her neck, and whispered, "what do you think honey", Sara didn't say anything she was looking around the room she was in, then as she opened her mouth Grissom turned her around to face him, and brushed his finger along her lips, "Move in with me Sara", he said and kissed her, Sara responded she could hear Grissom sigh, Sara's heart was beating fast, _is this for real_, she was thinking, as Grissom broke away from her lips, Sara said, "I'd love to Gil", and the next thing Grissom had both hands on her sides and lifted her up, "I love you Sara Sidle", he shouted at the top of his voice, "Shhhh, you will wake the neighbours up", Sara said looking at the front door still opened, she had the biggest smile on her face.

Grissom showed her around the house, taking her by the hand into each room. Sara still couldn't believe it, Sara was still in shock, _Grissom asked me to move in with him _that thought was going through her head more than once.

After seeing all around the house they stood at the same spot they had stood at when Grissom asked her that question. "I love you Gil", Sara said as she hugged him tight, "I love you too honey", Grissom said as he kissed her on the neck. Grissom pulled away from her, holding her hands in his, "We better get to work, eh" he said winking at her, as Grissom dropped one of her hands he walked still holding the other one, "I suppose we should", Sara said following him out the house,

As Grissom locked the door, Sara put her arms around him, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear, as he turned round to face her he took her hand and said, "Honey, thank you", Sara smiled, and they both looked into each others eyes. "Work, we better get going", Grissom said as he turned to walk to the car, Sara following both hand in hand.

CHAPTER 12

Sara was packing her kit up, as she was crouched over it she watched Grissom standing talking to a police officer at the other side of the road, Grissom glanced over at Sara both meeting each others eyes from a distance, Sara smirked and continued to pack her kit away, _I can't wait till shift is over to be alone again with him, I love it when it 's just the two of us, _she was thinking to herself as she walked over to Grissom's car, she had put her kit in the back of the car, and was sitting waiting on Grissom in the passenger side.

Sara pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror, as she looked at herself, she was thinking, _I look tired, but it's been worth not getting enough sleep, not that I sleep much anyway, _she ran her hands through her hair, _I can't believe Grissom asked me to move in with him, what a week this is, _as Grissom opened the car door Sara jumped, she didn't see Grissom walk up to the car.

"You ok Sara", Grissom asked as he got into the car, "Yeah, I'm…..eh…..just looking forward to the shift being over," she said putting the visor back up. "Breakfast", Grissom said putting his hand on her leg, Sara looked at him, _still a bit_ _early for that_ she was thinking. "With the others" he continued, Sara smiled, "oh that should be fun, are you going to tell them about us, I know you spoke to Catherine and Jim, but you don't have to tell the others you know, even though they kind of know something is going on", She said, putting her hand on top of Grissom's hand that was on her leg. Grissom lifted his hand from her leg and turned his hand over to hold Sara's hand in his, he looked into her eyes, and said, "I trust them, but they need to keep it to themselves, as I am your boss remember Sara, he leaned over and softly kissed her lips, then kissed her hand, "I know you trust them Gil, but it's good that they don't know for definite, as you know there will be too many questions asked when you tell them", Sara said, holding his hand tighter, "I will tell them we are dating each other, I won't tell them about the house, and also after iv told them, I will also say they have not to ask any questions as it's our private life, how does that sound Miss Sidle", Grissom asked as he started the engine of the car, "Sounds good Doctor Grissom, you have thought this through", Sara said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Grissom smiled and said, "Well lets get back to the lab to finish off, and after breakfast, well I'm all yours my dear", Sara leaned back in the seat and smiled, _It just gets better_, she thought as Grissom drove off back to the lab.

Grissom had just left the lab to go to his office, leaving Sara with Greg, Greg was being his usual self, trying to be funny, but Sara still laughed at him, "So why is Grissom buying us breakfast?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing, Sara was leaning over the table beside him, she grinned and looked at him, "Beats me", Sara said, standing upright. Sara then walked over to the lab door, "page me when you have the results Greg"; Sara said walking out the lab into the corridor.

Greg looked over his shoulders and watched her walk down the corridor, Sara looked at him through the glass window and smiled, walking out of sight, Greg laughed and said out loud, "Beats me, who you kidding Sara", and went back to finishing off his tests.

Sara walked down the corridor and saw Nick and Warrick coming towards her, she smiled at them, "Hey guys, you got time for a coffee, I'm just waiting on Greg getting back to me with my results from my case" she said as she stopped at the break room door, they both nodded and followed her into the break room, the two men sat at the table and Sara fixed them all a coffee, Sara had her back to them both, Nick and Warrick both looking at each other, Nick nodded to Warrick and looked at Sara, "So breakfast, what's that all about Sara?" he asked as Nick picked up a magazine that was on the table." Beats me", she replied, still with her back to them, the two men looked at each other again, Warrick grabbed the magazine from Nick's hands and nodded to him, Nick started to talk, "Are you two…." just then Grissom walked into the room, "Are you two what Nick?", Grissom asked looking at him, Nick looked at Sara as she turned around and leaned her back against the worktop. Sara grinned, Warrick said, "Are you two finished with your case", Nick sighed, as Grissom turned to walk back out the break room, glancing over at Sara, "Just about Nick, oh and I will meet you all at the diner after shift ok", he said walking towards his office shaking his head and smiling.

Greg appeared in the doorway off the break room, "Ready for you Sara", he said walking back towards the lab, Sara walked over to the table and leaned on the chair, "Coffee ready to pour Nick" she said, smiling at them both, Sara then turned and followed Greg, Nick and Warrick looked at each other, "Thanks man, I nearly put my foot in it there", Nick said and they both laughed, Nick stood up and walked over to pour the coffee laughing.

CHAPTER 13

Catherine walked over to Sara's car after shift had finished; Sara wasn't far behind her, with Nick beside her, Nick was on his cell phone, "Don't be long Greg, Grissom wont be happy if your late", Nick said into his phone then hung up and put the phone in his pocket, "Greg will be about ten minutes after us", Nick said, Warrick came running towards them and said to Nick, "Can you give me a lift, Greg is going to bring my car when he is ready", "Yeah , I'm just waiting on Jim, he is just coming", "Great Nick, thanks" Warrick said, Sara got into her car and her and Catherine left first.

Grissom was already at the diner, he was having a coffee, and he felt a bit nervous.

Sara had phoned him just before she had left, she called him from the locker room before she met up with the others, to tell him that if he wanted to just tell them we had been dating and nothing is going any further now, she would go along with it, as she didn't want him getting into trouble at work.

Grissom had told her that they kind of knew anyway and he had already told Catherine And Jim that he didn't want people gossiping, so by meeting them all together and telling them, they won't be whispering to each other and others and trying to figure out about what was going on, and he trusted them to keep it between them all.

On the way to the diner, Catherine said, "I'm happy for you both, you look really happy Sara", Sara was smiling, "Over the moon", Sara said, glancing over to Catherine then back to watching the road, _If only she knew we are going to be living together she would know how happy I was, _Sara was thinking_, _as she kept her eyes on the road "You know none of us would gossip about you both to any others out with the team, since Grissom is your boss you know", Catherine said, looking at her phone, "I know but Grissom just wants the others to know how much it would effect the team and us if anyone else found out, especially higher up", Sara said parking the car at the Diner, Catherine looked at her phone again, "What's up, waiting on a call", Sara said, "No it's Lindsey, I called her twice to tell her I would be a bit late this morning, but I had to leave a voice message as no answer, I'm taking her out for the day, as I've not been spending a lot of time with her with work being busy", Catherine said still holding the phone, just then the phone rang, "Where have you been…" but Catherine was stopped by Lindsey, " It's ok mum I was in the shower, see you when you get home", "Ok, I won't be long", Catherine said letting out a big sigh and hanging up the phone, looking at Sara she said, "I just worry too much that's all Sara, you will find that out when you and Grissom have kids", and she got out the car, Sara just sat watching Catherine walk away into the Diner, _Kids, is she kidding,_ Sara thought and followed her.

Everyone was seated at the table apart from Greg, the waitress was taking the order, Grissom looked at Sara and gave her a smile then winked at her, and Nick noticed this and smiled, looking at the menu he was thinking, _Wonder when it started with them_. _I'm happy for them both, they both deserve a life outside work, as all they seem to do is work, _"Nick", Warrick said tapping him on the arm, "Oh, sorry! He looked at the waitress and smiled, then gave her his order, just then Greg walked in all smiles, "Take your time, why don't you, hope my car is ok", Warrick said as Greg tossed the keys at him, "Of course it is, I'm a careful driver", Everyone laughed, Greg walked over to the waitress to give her his order.

Grissom looked around the table as everyone was just finishing off eating, during the breakfast everyone was in high spirits, laughing and joking with each other, Grissom kept glancing at Sara, and Sara would catch his eye and smile. _Wish he would hurry up I have plans for Dr Grissom when I get him to his place, _Sara was thinking, Jim Brass was thinking looking at Grissom, _look at them they can't take there eyes off one another, _Catherine's cell phone rang, "Won't be long Lindsay, have everything ready, ok, bye", she said as Lindsay was waiting at home ready for a day with her mum.

"I…Well, you all know why I asked you here", Grissom said clearing his throat, "No", Greg said looking at Sara, Sara looked at him with a frown on her face. "Thank you Greg", Grissom said looking at Jim, Jim could see he was nervous, "Come on guys listen to Gil, and he is paying for this breakfast after all", Jim said winking at Sara. Everyone smiled, Nick looked at Greg giving him a looked that told him to shut up, Greg looked at the floor.

Grissom looked at Catherine, she nodded at him, and he started to talk, all eyes were on him, apart from nick he was looking at Sara, "I have already spoken to Jim and Catherine about what I am about to say to you all, and to be honest I…We wanted to keep it between me and Sara, for now any way, but since most of you all kind of worked it out…and…well yes me and Sara are dating and we would like it if you kept it to yourselves, As I am Sara's boss so I ..We shouldn't be dating according to the rules, so just between us all at this table, I'm asking if you would not tell anyone and keep it between the team…please," Grissom picked up his glass of water and smiled at Sara, Sara was blushing; Nick looked at Sara then to Grissom, "We will Griss, we all understand, and are happy for you both" Nick said winking at Sara who was looking and smiling at him, Sara put both her hands round her cup that she was drinking from looked at Grissom then looked down the table at everyone and said, "Guys, I don't really know what to say as Grissom has said it all, but thanks, and I know that we will be professional at work, thanks…can we all go home now". She said laughing and still blushing.

Everyone was standing outside the Diner apart from Grissom who was still inside paying the bill also Catherine and Warrick, she had to hurry home to Lindsay and Warrick was giving her a lift. Sara had offered but Catherine took her arm and said to her, "I think someone is wanting you for themselves today," looking at Grissom coming out the diner door with a smile on his face, and winking at him, "Thanks Catherine", Sara said walking over to Grissom, Nick took Jim and Greg in his car.

"Meet you at mine honey". Grissom said placing his hand on Sara's face, "You better give me your key as you drive too slowly", she said planting a kiss on his lips, and turning away to go to her car, Grissom laughed and shouted, "Is that right, we will see, Sara drive carefully mind", Sara looked at him as she drove off he was just getting into his car, she blew him a kiss as she slowed her vehicle down passing him, and off she went.

Grissom shook his head, _she makes an old man very happy, _he thought to himself as he drove away smiling.

CHAPTER 14

Sara was sitting in her car outside Grissoms house waiting for him, sitting back in her seat she had her eyes closed feeling relaxed, Grissom parked next to her and he noticed she didn't see him, he walked over to her car and stood looking at her through the window, he went to knock on the window, but stopped, _she looks so beautiful and I want her so much,_ _why did I leave it till now we should have been together from the start, _he was thinking, then he said to himself", Work that's why", He knocked gently on the car window and Sara opened one eye and could see Grissom from the corner of her eye, she smiled and opened the other eye, Grissom opened the car door, "What kept you so long I have been in the house for ages" he said laughing and leaning over to kiss her on the head, he then started to walk up to his house, Sara got out her car laughing, "Don't think so Doctor Grissom" she shouted, as Grissom was putting the key in his front door.

As Sara walked through the door with Grissom holding the door opened for her, he put his hand on her behind and pinched it, Sara let out a scream, and turned and grabbed his hand as he closed the door behind them. She pulled him close to her, "make love to me Gil", she said, kissing his chin, Grissom dropped his keys on the table at the door and dropped his jacket on the floor next to the table, he picked Sara up and carried her into the kitchen, he sat her down on the work top, "Mmmm we have had breakfast you know", she laughed, whispering into his ear as she went to kiss his neck. "This is brunch" he whispered to her kissing her lips.

Grissom stood in between her legs as she sat on the worktop, he undone her top kissing her from her ear down her neck, he slipped the top of her, looking into her eyes, he lifted her so she could stand up, he undone her trousers as Sara undone his belt then unbuttoned his shirt, "I want you", she said as she kissed his chest, her trousers fell to her ankles and as she stepped out of them, Grissom lifted her back onto the work top, he undone his trousers and they fell to the ground, they kissed with there hands touching each others bodies, Sara leaned back Grissom kissed her on her breast then moving to her other breast, she still had her bra on she could feel his breath through the material onto her skin," I need you ", he said as he made his way down her front to the rim of her underwear,

After they had pleased each other Grissom carried her through to the bedroom, "I love you honey" Grissom whispered in her ear, Sara with her hands round his neck kissed him on the chin and said, "I love you too", they lay down on the bed facing each other enjoying each others kisses.

Grissom woke to the sound of his cell phone going off, Sara moved but she was still asleep as he got out of bed, he found his phone, he didn't know where he had put it when he came in but he found it by following the sound of the ringing.

He found the phone and walked into the kitchen answering it, he looked at the number flashing up, "Hi Grissom", the voice on the other end said, "Hi peter, how are things going", Grissom said, lifting two cups down from the cupboard, "Fine, just want to give you the details of the wedding, did Sara fill you in, are you two still working close together", Peter said, "More than that Peter I finally got the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with", Grissom said turning his back to lean on the worktop, "Fantastic, will have to fill me in when I meet up with you both, give me your email address and I will send you all the details, when, where, of the wedding and when I will be arriving in Vegas, got to go as got another call coming through see you soon", Peter said, "Great Peter look forward to meeting you and your future wife, bye", Grissom replied, then putting the phone down he continued to make some coffee for him and Sara.

Grissom felt Sara's soft hands touching his sides, "Good morning honey, sleep well", Grissom said turning round to look at her, she had on one of his T shirts on that just came to the top of her legs, putting his arms around her waist, "Yes I did, come back to bed I was missing you", Sara said, kissing his lips, "Just making some coffee then I was coming to kiss your body all over my dear", Grissom said whispering in Sara's ear, Sara kissed his lips then said, "Mmmm, I better get back to bed then". Sara brushed her hand over the side of his face, then said in a low voice, "I'm so happy Gil", and made her way back to the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder she smiled and Grissom winked at her, watching her go back into the bedroom Grissom thought, _this old man is so lucky, and she looks good wearing my top, better get used to her walking round the house like that more often._ "Gil", Sara shoutedGrissom finished pouring the coffees then waling to the bedroom; he called out, "I'm Coming my dear".

As they lay in bed after making love, Grissom on his back and Sara on her front leaning on her elbows for support said, "Gil...why did you ask me to move in with you?", Grissom turned over onto his side, putting his hand on her back, looking into her eyes and started to glide his hand up and down her back replied, "I want to spend as much time with you as I can, we…I have wasted enough time without you in my life, and I love you so much Sara Sidle", he said leaning over to kiss her on the lips, he could feel Sara smile as he kissed her. They made love in the bed, and when Sara went for a shower Grissom joined her, they couldn't keep there hands of each other.

CHAPTER 15

Grissom and Sara stood at the cars, outside his house, before they left for the shift; Grissom had told Sara that Peter would be sending him an email with all the wedding details. They had got two nights off after this shift, and they had planned to go out for dinner together. Grissom had to go finalise the paper work on his new house he would be sharing with Sara, he asked Sara to come along but she had already made plans after shift to go meet an old friend for breakfast that was in town for only 1 for a job interview.

"Our first public date", Sara said as she opened her car door, Grissom looked puzzled, "The wedding" she said getting into her car, "Ah, well I will be the happiest man at the wedding, well apart from the groom", he replied smiling and getting into his car. Sara laughed, "See you at work Gil", Sara said just about to close her car door, "Sara…", "Drive carefully", Sara said cutting his words off and closing her door, Grissom smiled and closed the car door, and off they both went to work.

Sara was working with Nick; nothing was said about what was said at breakfast the morning before. Sara was happy about that as she didn't want all the Questions,

Catherine and Warrick had talked on the drive to Catherine's the morning after the breakfast, Catherine had said, that she was happy for them both and would be there to help and make sure no one else found out apart from the team, as she didn't want to loose Grissom as he was a good boss and also Sara was a good CSI and the team all worked well together. Warrick agreed and told Catherine, he had no idea they had been seeing each other until nick told him, Catherine had told him you are man after all, and warrick had said, so is Nick, they both had a laugh about it.

Grissom was in his office and had receive an email from Peter, the wedding was in two weeks, Grissom and Sara would meet up the night before to have dinner with his future wife, his brother and her sister, Grissom replied to the email, saying he was looking forward to catching up with Peter and the others. Grissom would give him a call a few days before the wedding.

Sara appeared at Grissom's office door, just as he sent the email, "I'm off to meet my friend now", she said leaning on the door frame, Grissom jumped and looked up from his desk he was just about to take the box out from the drawer he had put in the day before. He dropped it back in the drawer and stood up, "Sara come in I don't bite", he said closing the drawer over, but not taking his eyes off Sara, Sara closed the door and walked towards his desk, "Oh that's a shame", she said with a smirk on her face. Grissom reached into his pocket and took something out, "I shouldn't be that much longer, just got something to do, and then I'm off to sign the paperwork for the house" he said walking round the desk to stand next to Sara, they stood side by side but facing each other, she could feel his breath on her neck as he moved closer, they looked into each other's eyes, Sara just wanted to forget they were in his office and push him into his chair, and make love to him, Grissom looked down and put his hand in her hand, she could feel he was holding something, he put it into her hand as Sara whispered, "Gil, I want you now", Sara looked down at her hand, he had given her a key, "you want me in my office honey", Grissom replied, smirking and moving his hand towards her face, Sara smiled "what's this for, she said, " for my house, if you get back before me, since I drive slowly", they both laughed, with Sara nodding, next thing Sara's cell phone rang, they both jumped and laughed, Sara put the key into her pocket, Grissom sat back in his chair as he could feel himself getting aroused, "maybe next shift we could", Sara said smirking and walking towards the door, leaving to answer her phone, " it's my friend", she said, " Call me later", he said, then Sara closed the door watching him through the glass windows as she walked away, he also watched her through the glass as she walked out of sight.

Grissom still sitting in his chair opened his desk drawer to take out the box he had dropped back into the drawer when Sara came in; he picked it up and opened it looking at its contents he smiled, _I hope Sara likes this_ he thought to himself as he closed it over. He took out an envelope from the drawer also. Nick knocked on his door and walked in, as Grissom stood up and lifted his jacket, "you still here", Nick said, as Grissom walked over to the door putting both items he took from the drawer in his jacket pocket, "Just on my way now", why what's up", Grissom said putting his jacket on, "nothing just me Greg and Warrick are going for breakfast then going for a few beers, are you up for a day with the boys", Nick said as they both left his office and walked down the corridor. "Sorry Nick another time I have plans for toady", Grissom said as he went to his car. "Ok boss, enjoy", Nick said turning back to walk up the corridor.

Grissom got back to his house, he was smiling as he walked through his front door, _Just think not be long till we are living together_, he was thinking, he put his keys on the table and hung his jacket up, and put a folder on top of the table he walked into the bedroom he looked at the bed he smiled, and sighed, then he walked over to the kitchen, his cell phone rang it was Sara to tell him that she would be over in 2 hours as she was going to her flat to get some things and a change of clothes for dinner that night. Grissom made himself a coffee and walked over towards the sofa he took a drink and put it on the table, he sat on the sofa and took his shoes off then he lay down on the sofa, he didn't feel sleepy but just wanted to relax.

3 hours later Sara was standing watching Grissom sleeping on the sofa, she didn't want to wake him as he looked so peaceful. But Grissom had woke to the sound her tripping over her bag, he tried not to laugh, he lay still just listening to her walk around the house until he couldn't hear her moving but could hear her breathing

Sara kneeled down on the floor next to the sofa, she could then tell he wasn't really asleep, She leaned over to kiss him and he opened his eyes, he moved to meet her lips, "Lets go to the bedroom honey", Grissom said breaking away from the kiss then to continue kissing Sara, she started to unbutton his shirt, Grissom moved his legs from the on the sofa and sat up, Sara took his shirt off him and they both made there way to the bedroom undressing each other on the way. When they got to the bedroom Grissom lay on the bed and Sara hovered over him kissing down his body. "Oh Sara", Grissom moaned, Sara could here Grissom shouting out her name as she teased and pleased him.

CHAPTER 16

_Sara and Grissom__ had went for a nice meal that night, during the meal they talked about Sara moving in with Grissom to the new house, it would be two weeks before they could officially move in, It would be the day before Peter's wedding, Sara had asked Grissom if he wanted to move in first and she could wait a while, Grissom was not having any of that they would both move in on the same day, a new life together, Sara liked the sound of that, they also talked about Peters wedding and would put in for a few nights annual leave, and would book into a hotel the night of the wedding, then they could get the new house all ready for going back to work, they talked about anything apart from work and laughed with each other, enjoying each other company._

_After the meal they went for a walk hand in hand, giving each other a kiss while they walked then caught a cab back to Grissom house, Sara was spending more time at his house than her own flat, but staying there got them used to seeing each other more, as they will be when they move in together. _

_They spent most of the next day in bed and on their last shift off Grissom cooked a meal and they looked on the internet for furniture for the new house, Grissom would take most of his furniture but they needed a few new items of furniture. Then they snuggled up on the sofa and watched a DVD, _

_The next week of shifts had been really busy, Sara had worked two cases solo and even Catherine told her she had done a good job, Grissom would brush against Sara in work when no one was looking, and they couldn't take their eyes of one another during work._

_Nick was the only one who mentioned to her about Grissom, saying that she looked really happy lately and Grissom also had chilled out a bit. Sara never told him about them moving in together as the team knew about them dating but this would be their secret, well until they sussed it out Sara thought._

_Grissom had been on the phone to Peter twice as Peter wanted Grissom to choose a restaurant for the meal the night before the wedding as the one he had booked had called to say they had double booked, but they could have a free meal any other time in the future, and Peter was busy with work and with being in San Francisco it would save him calling around a few places and Grissom knew Vegas a lot better than Peter, Peter's fiancée was from Vegas but she was with him in San Francisco for the last year staying with him._

_Grissom and Sara had put in for 4 nights vacation, what with moving in together and the wedding they would have plenty to keep them busy. Catherine had asked Grissom if they would be going away when she found out they had time off together, Grissom told her about Peter and the wedding, and they just wanted time together as well. Catherine accepted his answer not knowing they had the new house to move into._

_Sara had spent a few days staying over at her own place sorting out her things after each shift, and Grissom had done the same in his house, and one morning after a shift they both went to Sara's flat and made love, more than once. _

_Sara had got herself a new dress for the wedding, she took it over to Grissom's house and she let Grissom see it on her, as he zipped up the back for her he was speechless, she looked fantastic and when he unzipped it for her and stepped out of it and put it away in his cupboard in his bedroom, he picked her up and placed her on his bed and made love to her, they couldn't wait to move in together. Sara hadn't seen Grissom's new suit, the day he bought it he took it home and put it in the cupboard next to Sara's dress, he took the box he had brought home and placed it into the new suit pocket._

_It was the last shift before the move, Grissom was finishing off a case he was working on with Nick and Sara was working with Catherine and Warrick. _

_Sara had been in the locker room when the others left when the shift had finished. They had all said to her to enjoy the wedding and her few days off. She was standing facing her locker when Grissom walked in he had closed the door behind him and walked up to Sara pinning her against the locker doors, he stood and looked into her eyes, then kissing her holding both her hands up against the lockers, Sara responded to his kisses, he told her he had wanted to do that all night. Sara told him, Great minds think alike. _

_They both went to spend the last full day making love in Grissom's house before the move the next day; just as well they had packed everything up the days before._

_The Thursday morning of the move Sara had woke first, she looked around the room, boxes all packed up, this would be the last day they would wake in this room. She watched Grissom, who was still asleep, she turned to look at the clock, it was 6am, and the removal truck was coming at 10am then at 2pm it would go to her flat to pick up her things. _

_Grissom woke up turning over onto his side to cuddle up to Sara, with his eyes still closed, but she wasn't in bed, he opened his eyes, looked at the clock it was 7am, Sara had came back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee just as Grissom was about to get out of bed. They made love then went for a shower together as they did quite a lot, and had some breakfast, it was now 9:30am and Grissom was getting the rest of his belongings together. He had marked every box with the name of the contents they had in them and the room to go into in the new house. Sara was taping the last of the boxes up. _

_The removal truck was ten minutes late, but after they had got everything into the truck, it was time to go. Grissom and Sara followed the truck in his car and Sara would pick her car up later. _

_The last items Sara took out to Grissom's car was the wedding outfits they would wear, unknown to Sara there was a box inside the suit pocket for her._

_The removal truck had left after taking all of Grissom's furniture inside the house; Sara would meet up with it at her flat at 2pm._

_Grissom dropped Sara off at the old house to get her car, he would go back to the new house unpacking the essentials just now, and she would go meet the removal men to get her things and return to the new house._

_The removal men had left for the last time and Grissom and Sara stood outside the new house at the front door. Welcome to our new house he had said to Sara picking her up and carrying her into the house whispering to her, lets Christine this house honey, kicking the door closed with his feet behind them._

CHAPTER 17

Sara woke up first, she looked around the room, different from the room the day before she had woke up in, she leaned over to kiss Grissom, he opened his eyes and kissed her, "Good morning honey" he said, Sara responded with a kiss and said, "Good morning Gil", they both lay in bed for a bit just looking at each other and smiling,

"I'm looking forward to meeting Peter tonight", Grissom said, Sara nodded looking into Grissom's eyes. Sara could feel Grissom getting aroused and climbed on top of him, she had a leg at each side of him and said, "It's going to be a long day finishing emptying the rest of the boxes then the meal" Sara said, then started to kiss his chest. "Well we better get ourselves up out of bed then", he replied not moving and Sara was making her way down his body. "Once I am finished with you we can get moving", Sara said kissing the inside of his upper leg.

Grissom was in the shower, Sara was in the bedroom getting read for the meal with Peter and the others, they had spent most of the day unpacking and laughing with each other, it took longer than they thought to unpack, but they had stopped twice to make love.

Grissom walked into the bedroom wearing a suit, Sara was standing in front of the mirror wearing a dress and fixing her hair it was all curls, "Can you tie me up Gil?" Sara asked as she looked at him, laughing as she just realised what she had asked him. Grissom raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Maybe later when we get home my dear", "Well you scrub up well Doctor Grissom", Sara said laughing, and Grissom laughed and stood behind Sara, "You look so beautiful Sara", Grissom said kissing her bare back then tied her dress.

"We better get going before I take your dress off you honey", Grissom whispered into her ear, Sara turned round and kissed him on the lips and said, "when we get home you can do whatever you like Gil", "Right the sooner we go the quicker we get home" Grissom replied, taking her hand and walking out of the bedroom.

Grissom and Sara arrived at the restaurant first, they ordered drinks in the bar area first, as they had arrived 30 minutes early, as if they had stayed in the house any longer they would be really late, they then got seated at the table, and ten minutes later Grissom could see Peter arrive, with two woman behind him, the waiter brought them over to the table, Grissom stood up and shook peters hand, "So good to see you again Gil, and you Sara", peter said, "And you Peter it's been a long time", Grissom said, Peter then introduced the others, to each other "Lucy my wife to be, and Kate, Lucy's sister, and this is Gil and Sara, my brother Jack is running late, he will join us later, I hope", Peter said taking a seat.

Everyone was seated they all ordered and had a few drinks before the meal, and chatted about how they met in San Francisco and about the wedding the next day.

Lucy had said she didn't want a big wedding as didn't like all the fuss, Peter's Brother Jack had arrived and made his way to the bar area, Peter didn't see him arrive as he was chatting away to the others. And after the meal Sara excused herself to go to the ladies.

Sara was coming out the ladies and bumped into a man coming into the ladies, "Sorry think you have the wrong door", Sara said pointing to the sign on the door. The man looked at the sign then to Sara, "Would you like to join me", the man said, Sara guided him in the direction of the gents which was only across from the ladies him, "No thanks think you can do it all by yourself", she said, "No, for a drink I mean", the man replied, Sara laughed, he looked as if he had been drinking a lot. Sara shook her head and walked back to her table leaving the man standing at the gent's door.

Back at the table Peter was telling them how he met Lucy, Sara sat back in her chair and Grissom put his hand on her thigh under the table, Sara smiled and placed her hand on top of his under the table. Peter was still talking when Sara noticed the man from the toilet coming towards the table. Lucy said on noticing the man, "Peter, its Jack and he looks drunk", peter stopped talking and stood up, he grabbed Jack by the arm and sat him down on the empty chair at the end of the table, next to Grissom, Sara squeezed Grissoms hand, and he looked at her. Jack looked at Peter, and said laughing, "Sorry I'm late bruv", Peter never said anything to his brother, and then Peter asked the waiter to bring over a strong coffee. "Don't know what you're laughing at Jack, for one night I ask you not drink too much, and you can't do it,", Peter said. Jack looked round the table and saw Sara seated at the other side of Grissom, "you again, nice lady", Peter said pointing at Sara, Grissom looked at Sara, "look I'm sorry about this," Peter said to the others. Jack was looking at Sara smiling. Grissom didn't look happy.

Peter asked the others if they wanted to go through to the bar area since they had finished the meal and he would come through to join them once he got his brother a few coffees to try and sober him up. The others agreed and got up and went, on the way through Sara told Grissom and the others about when she went to the toilet and bumped into him on his way into the ladies, and that he had asked her to join him for a drink, Lucy kept apologising to Grissom and Sara. Kate told them that she had met him once before and he was that drunk he fell over.

Peter and Jack joined the others in the bar, after Jack had three coffees to sober him up a bit. Jack apologised to everyone and promised he wouldn't touch a drop till well after the wedding the next day.

As they all sat in the bar talking about the next days plans, Jack couldn't take his eyes off Sara, Grissom noticed this and felt uneasy, he held Sara's hand as if to tell Jack hands off.

They had all left the bar and saying there goodnights to each other outside, Sara had to go to the toilet again and told Grissom she would go back inside and wouldn't be long, as Sara went inside Grissom was talking to Peter and didn't notice Jack go back into the bar, Sara cam out the toilet door and Jack was standing there, "You found the right one this time", she said, Peter took her arm and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, can I make it up to you". Sara turned to walk away but Jack held tight onto her arm, she turned back to face him "leave my arm", Sara said, Jack took his arm away, and as Sara turned to walk away, Grissom was standing in front of her, "Are you okay Sara" Grissom said not taking his eyes off Jack, Sara grabbed hold of Grissoms hand and said, "Gil I'm just coming, Jack was apologising for earlier", Jack didn't move and Grissom still looking at him, then Grissom turned round and him and Sara left to go home.

Peter and the others had left when they had got outside, Grissom and Sara walked a bit not saying anything, Sara could see Grissom was angry for the way Jack acted, and a walk would calm him down. "Gil, they guy is an idiot, he's not worth getting angry over", Sara said looking at him as they walked, "I know I just hate guys like him, who eye up other men's girlfriends, he kept watching you tonight in the bar", Sara stopped and looked at Grissom still holding his hand Grissom stopped walking as well, "Gil, I didn't even notice I was too busy watching you all night", planting a kiss on his lips she continued, "Lets go home Gil".

CHAPTER 18

Grissom and Sara lay in bed asleep; the sound of the alarm woke them both, Grissom turning onto his side and reaching out to hit the alarm off, Sara moved to put her arms round him, grabbing his butt cheek as he moved back round to face Sara, smiling, "hey", Sara said, Grissom ran his hand through her hair and said, "Good morning honey, sorry about last night, guys like him just make me angry, especially when it concerns you", Sara kissed him and said, "Gil, I told you last night the guy is an idiot, poor peter has his work cut out with him", Grissom responded with kissing Sara back and pulling her closer to him, they enjoyed the taste of each others kiss, Grissom moved onto his back with Sara leaning over him still kissing Grissom moved his hand down Sara's back, Sara broke from the kiss and started to kiss Grissom's neck then made her way down his chest, Grissom put his hands on Sara's sides turning her over onto her back, Sara let out a scream, "Gil, I was going to…", Grissom put his finger on her lips to stop her talking, "Shhhh" he whispered placing a kiss in between her breasts, and making his way down her body, "Oh Gil", Sara moaned as she grabbed onto the bed sheets with both hands.

Grissom made breakfast then they both had a shower and got a bag each packed as they would be staying at the hotel after the wedding that night, then they started to get ready.

Grissom left Sara getting ready in the bedroom, grabbing the door to close it over a bit as he left, he was fixing his tie as he walked into the kitchen he took two glasses down from the cupboard and lifted up a bottle of champagne, he placed the bottle on worktop in the kitchen and took an envelope from his pocket and placed it sitting against the bottle, he then took a box from his pocket and held it tight in his hand then placed it back in his pocket, and walked into the back garden through the kitchen patio doors.

Sara was in the bedroom just finished getting ready, the door was still ajar, she was putting what she needed into her small bag, that matched her dress, she put her mobile in the drawer of the bedside cabinet, she turned it off before she put it into the drawer, as she wouldn't need it today, _Gil would have his if I needed to call_ _anyone_ she thought. "Gil can you zip my dress up for me", Sara shouted, she waited a few seconds and with no reply and Grissom not coming into the bedroom she shouted again, "Gil", but still nothing.

Sara walked out the bedroom looking around the house, as she got to the kitchen, she noticed the champagne and the envelope, she looked puzzled, as she noticed the patio doors opened, then she smiled as she picked up the envelope, Sara took a card from the envelope it read, _Sara, I love you with every beat of my heart, meet me in the garden and we can toast our new home together. _Sara looked over at the patio doors and picked up the bottle of champagne.

As she stepped into the garden, she could see Grissom standing next to the table in the garden, and noticed the two glasses, as she walked over to him she said, "Gil, this is lovely", Grissom smiled and took the bottle from her and placed it next to the glasses, Sara was still holding the card, he took that from her also and placed it on the table. "I need you to zip my dress", she said, turning round.

Grissom zipped her dress up and Sara turned round to face him, they looked into each others eyes, "You look stunning, beautiful, sexy and I love you Sara Sidle", Grissom said kissing her and reaching inside his pocket for the box, Sara not noticing he had anything in his hand said, "You also look stunning beautiful, sexy and I love you too Gil Grissom".

Grissom took her hand and placed the box in it, she was surprised, taking the box, "open it", Grissom said, touching her hand that was holding the box, Sara looked into his eyes and said, "Gil I…" he stopped her finishing by lifting the lid of the box that was in her hand, Sara looked from his eyes to the box, then looked at his mouth, as Grissom said, "Will you marry me Sara ", Sara's mouth opened at the ring in the box, Grissom reached into the box to pick the ring out, his hands were shaking he put the box in his pocket, Sara's hand was also shaking. Sara still looking at his mouth, _did he really say what I think he said_, Sara thought, as Grissom took her left hand looking into his eyes, Sara looked into his eyes, "I would love to Gil", Grissom put the ring on her finger, then they put there arms around each other then broke lose to kiss each other. "Gil, I love you so much", Sara whispered with the biggest grin on her face." I love you so much too Sara", Grissom replied.

Grissom turned round and picked the two glasses up handing them to Sara who's hands were still shaking, he then picked up the champagne and popped it open, pouring it into the glasses. Sara handed him a glass, Grissom took her left hand in his right hand with the ring sparking in the sun, "To our life together" he said toasting his glass to Sara's they kissed and took a drink of champagne.

Still in the garden Sara was leaning with her back to Grissom's front he had one arm around her waist with the glass in his hand. "Now I know why you wouldn't show me what was in the box the other week in your office", Sara said as she turned round putting both her hands on his shoulders, Grissom leaned over to put his glass down on the table, "Well, I thought of asking you in my office but then thought against it, as someone would probably disturb us", Grissom said, kissing her neck, with Grissom still kissing her neck she could feel his breath on her skin, "Well glad you didn't, but all I want to do is take you into the bedroom and make love to you as your fiancée", she said, Grissom looked into her eyes and said, "Honey, we have a wedding to go to, when we get to the hotel tonight you can do that for definite".

CHAPTER 19

Grissom and Sara got shown to the hotel room they would be staying in that night, they didn't unpack just left the bags on the floor, Grissom took Sara into his arms and kissed her, and said, "So glad you said yes honey", "I'm so glad you asked Gil", Sara said looking at the ring he had given her, "Does it fit ok", he asked, "Perfect", she replied and they both kissed, there was a knock at the hotel room door, before Grissom opened the door he said to Sara, "Have I told you, you look fantastic honey, and I love you". Sara smiled and replied, "Yes Gil you have and I love you too..oh and you look sexy too", Grissom went to open the door, it was Kate, Lucy's sister, "Hi, you ready, I'm in the room next door", she said pointing to the door to the left, Grissom looked in the direction of her hand and said,"Hi, Yes we are Kate, Sara it's Kate, you ready", Sara had went to the bathroom, "Be right there Gil", she shouted.

Lucy looked nervous when the three of them met her in the hotel lobby; Peter was on the phone to Jack across from them, he was late as usual. But just as he was talking to him on the phone Jack arrived, he looked sober, they all went through to the room the wedding was taking place. Grissom looked at Jack as they stood in the room, Grissom hadn't told Peter about what he did the night before to Sara it was his wedding day and didn't want to upset Peter, Jack gave Grissom a smile, that annoyed Grissom, but he wasn't going to let him spoil his day, after all he just got engaged to the woman he loved. Grissom smiled back at him, and then looked at Sara, taking her hand and holding it tight.

After the wedding the four guests congratulated Peter and Lucy, they made there way to the other side of the hotel to be seated for drinks then would have the meal afterwards.

Lucy and Kate went to the ladies; Peter took Jack aside to warn him not to have too much drink as it was still early. Sara and Grissom made there way to the table that was reserved for the six people.

Everyone was seated at the table and had ordered drinks, it was a long table with Jack, Sara and Grissom on one side, and Kate, Peter and Lucy on the other side, Grissom wasn't happy at Jack sitting next to Sara and told Sara he would swap places with her, but Sara told him it was fine as he was sober and she could handle him, they all toasted to the happy couple, Grissom and Sara didn't want to say anything about there good news, but if they noticed Sara's ring they would tell them, but had hoped they didn't notice.

After a few drinks Sara got up to go to the ladies, Grissom pulled Sara's chair out for her, Jack touched her side as she went to walk away, Sara looked round and frowned at Jack, Kate noticed this and looked at Grissom she could see he was angry but no one said anything. Peter and Lucy had been talking to each other to notice anything,

They had finished the meal, and had more drinks, Jack place his hand on Sara's thigh, Grissom had left the table with peter and Lucy to go to the ladies and gents. This left Sara and Kate sitting with Jack, Sara looked at Kate and took Peters hand off her thigh, Sara turned to him and said, "If you do it one more time, I'm going to leave". Kate told Jack that he should leave as he was spoiling a good night. Jack shouted at Kate

Jack placed his hand on her hand that was on the table and whispered to Sara, "You could always leave with me now if you want", Kate stood up and told peter to leave, and Jack stood up knocking a drink over Sara's dress,

Peter had come back from the gents; Grissom was standing in the lobby talking to Lucy he wanted to order champagne for his and Sara's room for later and also to get one sent to Peter and Lucy's room, they stood in the lobby talking about when Lucy lived in Vegas. Jack picked a napkin up and started to clean up Sara's dress, she brushed his hand off as he touched her breast. Peter was shouting at Jack then walked round the table to remove Jack and take him to his room, as Jack walked away from Sara she was looking down trying to clean her dress, Jack leaned over to Sara as peter grabbed his arm and kissed her on the cheek.

Grissom could hear Peter shouting and rushed in before he could ask about the champagne he just walked with Lucy at his back and saw Jack kiss Sara on the cheek, and looked at her dress; Grissom looked mad and walked over to Jack,

Grissom: What the hell are you doing?

Jack: Having fun

Peter: It's ok Gil, I will sort it, I will take him to his room.

Grissom put a hand on Sara's shoulder

Grissom: you ok Sara?

Sara turned to look at Grissom

Sara: I need to go to the ladies to clean up Gil

Jack: Would you like me to take you Sweetie

Sara didn't move, by this time Grissom was getting angrier he grabbed Jack's arm, then grabbed him by the throat. Lucy had moved round the table to get Sara away and take her to the ladies. But Sara never moved. Peter was trying to pull Jack away from Grissom's grip.

Jack: she would be better with me you know, not an old man like you; she enjoyed me touching her under the table, and was going to leave with me until you came back

Grissom went to punch Jack but Peter had pulled him away just in time, and Jack had pushed Grissom back against the table, spilling the drinks and Grissom fell to the floor. Peter took Jack away and Sara helped Grissom up. Grissom had dropped his phone out his pocket as he fell, Sara picked it up. Grissom got up with the help of Sara and went to go after Jack, but Sara stopped him. Sara put Grissom's cell phone into her bag. As she looked for the key card to the room, she couldn't find the key card,

Sara: leave it Gil he isn't worth it

Grissom: he has been harassing you since last night; you should have let me swap places with you at the table when I asked you.

Sara: so it's my fault now is it?

Kate and Lucy went after Peter and Jack; the manager came over to see if Grissom was ok.

Grissom: No honey, I didn't say that, but it would never have happened if I had sat beside him instead of you.

Sara: so you are blaming me Gil

Sara walked off leaving Grissom leaning on the table holding his back; he had hit off the table when he was pushed into it. Sara looked again for the key card; she found it right at the bottom of the bag.

Grissom: Sara don't walk away

Sara: Just leave me Gil, I'm away to get cleaned up,

Grissom: I will wait in the lobby for you Sara

Sara: whatever Gil

Grissom apologised to the manager helping pick the glasses off the floor, his back was hurting him, the manager told Grissom that the other man had been in last night causing trouble in the bar before they had closed, Grissom told him he also caused trouble for him last night also. The manager took Grissom into his office as he had a cut on his hand from the broken glass, Grissom refused at first bit his back was really hurting and he needed to sit down, the manager put bandage on it and cleaned it up, and it looked like a deep cut. Grissom apologised again and said thanks for his help sorting the cut out. Grissom went to find Sara, to apologise for blaming her, even though he didn't mean to.

CHAPTER 20

Sara Had came out the ladies and went back into where Grissom was, but he wasn't there, she looked in the bar also, but couldn't see him anywhere, Grissom was in the managers office at the time, so Sara went to the room to see if he was waiting outside the room, she had they Key card for the room in her bag.

Sara came out the lift and went to the room, still no sign of Grissom when she got into the room, She went for a shower to calm down as she was still annoyed that Grissom had blamed her, because she didn't swap seats with him.

Sara could here people shouting it was coming from the next room, it sounded like Kate and Lucy, Sara just ignored it and picked up her bag and went into the shower room closing the door behind her, and she got undressed and got into the shower.

Grissom had looked everywhere for Sara and even knocked on their hotel room door, but with Sara in the shower she didn't hear the door, Grissom went to see the manager who had helped him and asked for a spare key card and explained Sara had it and he couldn't find her, the manager told him if he saw her he would send her up to the room to get him.

Grissom was getting angrier with himself, as he shouldn't have taken it out on Sarah and he also wanted to go find Jack, but he had to find Sara first. He was still holding his back he just wanted to find Sara and make it up to her, go home to their own home and have a long soak in the bath,

Grissom went back up to the room, he had just got to his room door when he heard voices, it sounded like Lucy and Kate, he opened the door with the key card, but didn't go in. he wanted to see if they were ok, then he heard Kate's voice say "he is a bit too old for her she is still a young woman" Grissom stood still and saw the two woman come out the next room door along from his, Lucy stopped and put her hand to her mouth she was looking right at Grissom, she pushed Kate back into the room they had just come from. Grissom walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he stood behind the closed door just standing still, he could hear those words again _too old for her_, he shouted on Sara, but no answer, he noticed her bag had gone, and looked round the room for her bag, it wasn't here, so he thought she had left and went home. He grabbed his bag and left the room to head home.

When Grissom left the room, five minutes later Sara came out the shower room; she hadn't heard Grissom shouting out her name, she stopped and looked at where his bag had been, it had gone, she stood looking at the empty space in a robe and towel round her head, she picked up the hotel phone and dialled Grissom's cell phone but she could hear the ringing of his phone coming from her bag, she had forgotten he had dropped it when he was pushed against the table by Jack and dropped it, Sara also called the house phone but no answer. And the answering machine wasn't turned on.

Sara sat on the hotel bed crying, why had he left without her, she looked her engagement ring, and cried even more she lay down on the bed. Sara cried herself to sleep.

Grissom caught a cab home, he got through the front door dropping his bag to the floor, and they front door key onto the table, he shouted out Sara's name, and he looked in all the rooms but Sara wasn't here. Where would she have gone, he called her mobile but it was switched off, but Grissom didn't know it was in the drawer in the bedroom, _why has she got it turned _off, he thought, he tried it again, still turned off, he called the hotel and asked if Sara had checked out, and when they told him no, he asked them to try the phone in the room, but Sara was in such a deep sleep she didn't hear the phone. But Grissom hadn't checked out either when he had left to come home.

Grissom walked into the kitchen, he picked up the card he had given Sara that morning, he read it and his eyes started to fill up, he looked at the champagne bottle then he picked up the empty box the ring was in, and he walked over and sat on the sofa, he held onto his back as it still hurt, maybe he should go for a bath, but what if Sara calls and I miss the her call, looking at the card and the box, he sat down for about 20 minutes just looking at the two items. He wiped the tears from his eyes, he then lay down on the sofa clutching the empty box and card to his chest, _what have I done this was to be the start of our life together and I have messed up, maybe I am too old for Sara, just an old fool, she deserves better,_ all those thoughts going through his head, he closed his eyes and the next thing he was asleep.

Grissom woke up about 3 hours later; the box and card had fallen onto the floor when he had moved while asleep. He sat up making a groaning sound as his back was even worse, he picked up the card and box, holding them in his hand, he went over to the phone and rang Sara's mobile again it was still turned off, he slammed the receiver back down, and shouted. "WHAT A FOOL IV BEEN", he then looked for his cell phone, he checked in the jacket pocket he still had on, he couldn't find it; he took the jacket off and threw it onto the sofa. He sat back on the sofa, he put the box down on the sofa beside him and opened the card, he read what he had written into himself, _Sara, I love you with every beat of my heart, meet me in the garden and we can toast our new home together._ A tear dropped onto the card, "what an old fool I am" he said out loud.

Sara had woken up in the hotel room she had been sleeping for two hours, "Gil" she shouted up and sat up on the bed, she got dressed, wiping away the tears in her eyes, she packed her bag then went down in the lift to the reception she didn't even check out she just left, she didn't want to speak to anyone not even the receptionist, and have all the Questions why I was checking out early.

Grissom went and took a shower he needed to freshen up, then he was going to go and find Sara.

Sara caught a cab home, and on the way home, she thought to herself looking at her engagement ring, _Maybe he doesn't want to be with me, why did he come and take his bag and leave, maybe I should have swapped seats with him, I just need to be with him, this was the best day of my life and it feels like the worst, _all the thoughts going through her mind.

The cab arrived at the house, Sara got out and paid then walked towards the front door, she put the key in the door and stopped, and thought, _what if he doesn't want me, _she turned they key on the door and walked in.

Grissom was in the bedroom getting ready after his shower, he heard the front door open, and he ran out of the bedroom.

"Sara" he said looking at her standing with the front door still open, "I'm so sorry, I was a fool to be angry with you" he continued, Sara closed the door behind her and started to cry, "Oh honey don't cry please", he said walking over to Sara and putting his arms around her. Sara put her arms around Grissom and rested her head on his shoulder and said with tears coming from her eyes "I'm sorry Gil", Grissom kissed her on her neck and said, "No it's my fault Sara, I should never have been annoyed with you, it was all my fault honey".

They stood holding each other then Grissom said breaking away and looking at her face, Sara had her head down, he brushed her tears away with his hand, "where have you been all this time", Sara looked at him and said, "I was in the hotel room, I came out the shower and you had taken your bag and left, I thought you didn't want to know", Grissom cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes, and said, " Oh Sara honey, I came into the room and shouted out your name when you didn't answer I then noticed your bag wasn't next to mine, and couldn't see it in the room, so I came home thinking you would be here, and when I got home I tried to call your cell phone but you switched it off, I also called the hotel and they tried the room but no answer, "My cell is in the bedroom, I switched it off before we left for the wedding", Sara said starting to cry again, Grissom took her hand and they walked over and sat on the sofa, Grissom wiping away her tears, then they sat on the sofa, with Grissom letting out a small moan as he sat down as his back was aching, he then put his arm around Sara and Sara snuggled up to him. Grissom said, "I'm just an old fool Sara, I'm sorry", and Sara whispered, "but you are my old fool Doctor Grissom and I like you for who you are, whatever age",

"Lets just forget this day ever, happened", Grissom whispered, running his free hand through her hair, then taking her hand and touching the ring on her finger, he said, "well apart from that part honey". Sara sat up a little and looked into his eyes, "I love you and never want to lose you Gil", and they kissed then moved into the bedroom, stripping off naked and just fell asleep in each other's arms.

CHAPTER 21

Grissom woke first, Sara was sound asleep, he lay for 5 minutes not moving just watching Sara and listening to the sound of her breathing, then he smirked to himself and got out of bed slowly trying not to wake Sara, he walked round to Sara's side of the bed and gently took her hand, he slid the engagement ring from her finger, she moved but she was sound asleep, he got the ring and tip toed from the bedroom, closing the door slowly behind him.

Sara woke up twenty minutes later; she stretched out in the bed, seeing Grissom wasn't in bed, she thought he was in the shower or making coffee, "Gil", she shouted out, but no answer. Sara got out of bed; she put on a t- shirt and her panties, as she walked from the bedroom she shouted again, "Gil" again but still no answer, she yawned and rubbed her eyes to waken herself up.

As Sara got into the kitchen she noticed the patio doors open, then saw the bottle of champagne from yesterday, they had only had a few glasses from it, and also the card Grissom had given her, she picked the card up knowing what was in it but read it again,

again

_Sara, I love you with every beat of my heart, meet me in the garden and we can toast our new home together_, the word_ again _was written above the space between the words _garden and,_ Sara smiled and tears started to run down her cheek, she then noticed she didn't have her ring on, she laughed with the tears still running down her cheek, and walked into the Garden with the bottle and card

Grissom was standing in his boxers and a t- shirt, "Oh Gil", she said walking over to him, she noticed the box in his hand, Grissom started to walk towards Sara, he took the card and bottle from her and placed them on the table, and Grissom wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her.

Grissom took her hand and placed the box in it, Sara looked at the box, "open it", Grissom said, touching her hand that she was holding the box in, Sara looked into his eyes and said, "Gil I love you", Grissom lifted the lid of the box still in Sara's hand and taking the ring out, Sara looked into his eyes, Grissom then said, "Will you marry me Sara ", "I would love to Gil", Grissom put the ring on her finger, then they put there arms around each other holding so tight, "Gil, I love you for doing this", Sara whispered." I love you Sara and we will make sure this day is a day to remember", Grissom whispered back.

Sara leaned her head on Grissom's chest as they lay in bed with one thought going through her mind, _Dreams Do Come True._

_That day__ Grissom proposed to Sara again, they put both cell phones off and took the house phone off the hook._

_Grissom took Sara to bed and they made love. Grissom made some lunch and they showered together, making love in the shower._

_They snuggled up on the sofa and watched a DVD. Kissing each other and missing most of the film. They laughed and unpacked some more of the boxes they still had._

_The day after, Peter called Grissom to apologise, Grissom told Peter it wasn't his fault but he hoped he never saw his brother Jack ever again._

_1 month later Grissom took Sara to meet his mother for a few days; he had already told her about them getting engaged on the day after that second proposal. Catherine, also knows about the engagement as Sara had forgotten to take her ring off one day when she came into work, but Catherine promised not tell anyone._

_When in work they still can't take their eyes off each another, and brush up against each other when no one is looking, or they think no one is looking._

_6 months later and Sara and Grissom have got a new arrival to the family, Hank, they both fell in love with him when they went looking for a dog. They both enjoy driving away on days off with Hank in the back and going long walks. _

_They have their ups and downs like every relationship, but you can see this couple are in love with each other._

_THE END_


End file.
